Anything For You
by GretaCap
Summary: Quinn visits Sam in the middle of a storm, and things move foreword from there. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**Author's Note: Here's another adorable one shot for you guys (and girls). I love writing these so much! Please tell me your Glee OTPs in the review section, I would love to know, because it'll give me ideas of the ships you would like to see in my writing. Thanks!**

Thunder crackled behind me as I tried to close my failing umbrella to get through the door. Guess the wind was too strong for my umbrella to withstand, further getting me soaked without it. I slammed the door behind me as another loud crackle of thunder ripped through the air outside and shook the house, startling me. _I'm surprised I didn't get struck by lightning yet, _I thought as I watched the scenery through the window light up in a huge flash.

I took a look around Sam's place, as small as it was; I was surprised that he could afford it. I better not get into economics and money spending with him yet, though, because I know it must be tough for him, especially since I saw the position in which he grew up. He _did_ tell me that he had a pretty good paying job downtown, so that was good, right?

"Hello?" I ask with an uneven tone, walking around and trying to fix up the place a little bit, like putting the cloth pillows back onto the couch, and lifting some of the dishes off of the coffee table and setting them in a pile to carry into the kitchen later. I made sure not to drip a trail of water wherever I went, but I couldn't promise it. A loud beat of thunder ripped through the house once more, and I decided to lift my own tone a bit so that Sam could actually hear me.

"Sam!"

The kitchen door opened, and out came the smile that lit up my world on the face of my boyfriend. I rushed over to him, jumping over a bundled up blanket. Not caring that I was wet from being out in the storm, he picked me up and swung me in circles, holding me close to him. I made sure to tuck my legs in, not wanting to knock a vase off of the bookshelf behind me. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" He slowly lowered me and the smile across my face grew wider.

"I thought that I'd just stop by, you know," I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek. I stood on my tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips, wanting more than just a peck on the cheek.

"In the storm? What if you got struck by lightning? Do you know how terrible I would've felt if that happened, knowing you were on your way to see me?" He reached out his palm, and I put my hand on top of his. We both clasped them together, and then smiled.

"I would do anything just to come see you. Even if got struck by lightning, it would be well worth the try. But we all know that getting stuck is _very _unlikely." He squeezed my hand even tighter.

"Okay then, why don't I grab you a towel so you can dry off. Or if you want, you could go ahead and shower up to get all cozy…I'll start a fire to greet you when you come down." He let go of my hand and walked over to the miniature fireplace that was underneath his small flat screen television. He grabbed some kindling and a match, and winked at me. I smiled and walked into his bedroom, and then into the bathroom that was connected to it.

I turned on the water of the shower, the hum of it flowing down into the drain was almost calming, blocking off most of the excess storm noise. I stripped down and hopped in, bundling my hair into a ponytail formation then letting it free down my back. I felt the rivers of water run down my body as I separated my hair into two sections and let them down over my shoulders. I could see the blonde tips of my hair and the drips that were rolling off them.

Looking around the shower, I saw all of Sam's pride and joy: his hair products. But of course, none of mine. I should've known, since I was in _his _shower and I don't go bringing all of my shampoos and conditioners with me wherever I go. I shrugged as I pump some of the shampoo into my hair and scrunched it to get the best results, bubbles forming on my scalp and the ends of my hair.

Rinsing the shampoo, I apply conditioner to my thin ends, and then proceed to wash my body. _Great, now I am going to smell like a boy,_ I thought.

Once I was all rinsed off, I grabbed the towel that was hanging up on the far end of the shower where it couldn't get wet, and wrapped it around my body. I revealed myself by pulling the shower curtains to the side. Once I placed my wet feet on the towel in front of ledge, I lowered my towel to dry off my body even better.

I opened the medicine cabinet over the toilet, and grabbed some q-tips, a ritual after I take a shower. Digging the q-tip into one of my ears, I look around the bathroom and notice how nice it is. I remember when Sam decided to do some remodeling himself to save a lot of money, and it actually turned out great.

There it was. A black spot on the wall. I swear I could see six red eyes staring back at me. The dot was moving gracefully to the top of the wall, where the molding was, probably trying to get away from me. Its six legs were rushing as fast as it could to get where it had to be, but I wasted no time.

I screeched a high pitched tone, in fact, the highest note that I think I have ever hit. "Sam!"

He came rushing in to see what the commotion was. There was a confused look on his face when he saw the scene of me bundled up on the toilet in my towel, screaming for my life. I bet it _was _confusing for him, but no boy gets how scary spiders could actually be. I saw him shake his head, and it proved my point perfectly.

"Spider?" He asked as soon as he saw me look up to the sea foam walls at the black dot. I nodded my head as he came in for the kill. At least that's what I thought he was going to do, until he started to tickle me. I tried to hold back the laughter, but I just couldn't. I let all of my chortles out, and kicked my bare legs into the air. "Just get the darn spider," I tried to let out in between laughs.

He leaned in close to me and kissed me on the forehead, then reached his hand to grab a tissue from the tissue box on the counter. "Yes, ma'am."

I was taking up all of the space on the toilet seat, the only place where he could stand to actually reach the spider with ease. He stretched his arms upward and soon enough, he could reach the spider that was almost to its destination, but not fast enough. I looked up to see Sam's frustrated face as the spider kept moving upwards, but it was that one last stretch that he finally squished the little bugger.

Sam's shirt was lifted up from the stretch and I could see a strip of skin showing, as well as his belly button. I went to tickle it for pay back, but he protected it with his hands, and then started tickling me again.

The tickles turned into a kiss. A wonderful kiss, if I may add. He was now bending over the toilet, with his hands on my cheeks, our lips connected.

His hand slips underneath my towel to my back, which sends a chill up my spine. A feeling that I have no explanation for.

He scooped me up, my towel and all, and walked right passed his bedroom where I was supposed to get dressed, my clothes laying out on his bed in perfect allignment.

He placed me by the fire; overtop the blanket and pillows he set down in front of it. Candles were surrounding us and he sat down too. We both lay on our sides, staring into each other's eyes. Sam's dazzled by the candlelight and warmth filled my body from the fireplace.

He leaned in closer to me, and our lips met again. This time they didn't just retreat after one peck, but the moment kept going on. He pulled me on top of him and I wrapped my arms around him and the kiss continued. When we finally pulled apart, I put my head on his chest, still lying on top of him, and let out a sigh.

"Love you," I cooed.

"Love you too," He whispered, moving his fingers in a relaxing motion across my cheek. My eyes felt droopy and I closed them, feeling relived already.

Soon, I was fast asleep, with the comfort of Sam's embrace, knowing that I was safe and protected by him.

Even my damp towel didn't bother to make me uncomfortable. Because nothing could while I was with him.


End file.
